


Once The Sun Sets

by Moron1



Series: Egoist [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And that solidarity is fucking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, POV Haruno Sakura, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, wlw mlm solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moron1/pseuds/Moron1
Summary: After stopping a missing-nin from exploding one of her new teammates, Sakura ends up getting a different type of bang.That's a horrible summary, but it's basically 4K of porn with vague amounts of exposition. It's not really necessary to read the other instalments of this series to read this, but feel free to do so!
Relationships: Deidara/Haruno Sakura
Series: Egoist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691728
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Once The Sun Sets

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t read the rest of the series, all you need to know is that this is an AU where after Naruto left Konoha, Sakura was given a new team. These teammates are Akimichi Makaro and Mitsuki Dango, a loveable but oblivious goofball and a slightly surly older genin. They’re actually plucked from canon, but they barely existed as characters so I get to make them my own lol.
> 
> My last smut fic was meh, as it was also my first one, but I’ve been bored and horny in quarantine so I figured I’d get better at writing smut by writing more. (This had been sitting unfinished in my drafts for months lmao) Also just so you know neither of these characters are heterosexual. This is wlw mlm solidarity.
> 
> This could be considered dubcon, but I did my best to make sure to clarify that Sakura was doing this because she wanted to, not just for the reason that I set up in the plot.
> 
> Minor edits from when this was uploaded, but I hope it made it better!

Sakura squatted over the body of the last of the missing-nin, rolling him over onto the sealing scroll to her side. She had gotten Tenten to make her a few body-sealing scrolls after a little “incentive”, and she was hoping that there was someone in the group of corpses that was worth at least a little money. Tsunade-sama had been encouraging all of the Konoha shinobi to take their kills back home in case they could cash them in as bounties. Konoha was recovering decently, but the need to keep up appearances as a wealthy country was wearing on everyone.

Behind her, she could hear the sounds of Makaro retching into the bushes.

Sakura wished that she could spare some sympathy for him, but she’d taken to their profession a bit better. Either that or she just had a stronger stomach, but either way, she joined Dango in staring at him in revulsion.

Once he was over his unfortunate affliction, though he was still looking a bit green around the edges, Dango gave him a rough clap to the shoulder. “Well, first kill means your first drink, so I guess we’re going bar hopping, kid,” He said, looking more gleeful at the prospect than Makaro thought it warranted given the weak glare he leveled at Dango.

“Well that’s not fair. I never got a drink for my first kill, and I definitely killed like five men that time,” Sakura frowned, definitely not pouting.

“Well,” Dango grinned, “That means that you’re well overdue. Anyone ever teach you how to take shots?”

-:-

It only took four shots of whatever mystery liquor that Dango had gotten from the bartender before Makaro was slumped over the table, Dango was stumbling over words, and Sakura was on the tipping point from tipsy to drunk. 

She had gotten drunk plenty of times before, both sharing drinks with her parents in celebration and illicitly with stolen liquor with other girls her age, and she knew her limits. Sakura had ordered some food from the bar along with the drinks, and even though it was hardly fine cuisine, it kept her from edging over to wasted and rowdy.

Like, for example, Dango, who had gotten up from his seat at some point when she hadn’t been paying attention, and was currently picking a fight with a stranger.

Sakura nudged Makaro in an attempt to wake him up, but only managed to get a sleepy murmur out of his unconscious form before she gave up and headed towards the confrontation to try and keep it from escalating. It wouldn’t do for them to complete a mission successfully only to get into shit by fighting civilians.

“Fuck- I’m gonna fuckin’ kill you!” Dango was yelling at a slim blonde, who looked ready to attack him as well.

Sakura rubbed a hand over her temple. She clapped her hands together between them, gesturing outside. “You two wanna take this outside? If you start a fight in here I’ll have to knock you both out, and I’m only obligated to drag one of you to our hotel so that no one mugs your unconscious body.”

She turned, giving one glance back to see that they had reluctantly followed her outside, glaring daggers at each other the whole way. “Now, what the fuck is the problem here?”

“He’s a nuke-nin!” Dango snarled, face contorted in a way that was really quite ugly. The other man sneered at the accusation, but it wasn’t as bad given that he was quite pretty to begin with.

Sakura rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I’m too drunk for this,” She looked at the other man, “Is there any chance that you’ll just leave and go on your own way if I drag my idiot teammate back to our hotel?”

“If he knows who I am, I can’t just let him go,” He scoffed, before looking her over with a leer, “Unless you wanna give me something for my troubles, yeah…”

“There’s no way yer touching her, ya bastard!” Dango slurred out. Sakura, far too done with his shit by this point, struck him in the head at an angle that Dango himself had taught her and knocked him unconscious. 

“Fuck it. You help me carry two unconscious lugs over to our hotel and I’ll go back to yours. That sound fair to you?” 

The other man nodded, mouth gaping open a bit as if he hadn’t expected that line to work. He probably didn’t, which would make sense because Sakura wouldn’t have said yes in any other circumstance, but she was crabby, drunk, and horny, and she’d rather sleep with a stranger than try to fight a missing-nin in that state.

“Uh- I’m Deidara, by the way.”

“Haruno Sakura.” She left Dango on the floor with Deidara for a second while she went and grabbed Makaro, pushing his slumbering body onto Deidara while she hauled Dango onto her back.

Once the two men were deposited onto the two beds in the hotel room, Sakura turned to the man next to her. “You do have a hotel room around here, right?”

“Yeah, it’s a couple of blocks away,” He turned and led her away, and it suddenly occurred to her exactly how stupid she was being. _This is how people get murdered, Sakura._ Whatever. She had already committed to making this mistake, and Deidara seemed less about-to-kill-her nervous and more getting-laid-unexpectedly nervous. She’d give him the benefit of the doubt that he wasn’t virgin nervous, not that it mattered much.

He opened the door for her, but she had him enter first. Maybe it was weird to be paranoid about being knocked out and taken away by a missing-nin when she had already agreed to sleep with him, putting her in an even more precarious position, but Sakura wasn’t exactly well known for her good ideas.

He flicked on the light switch and she scanned the room carefully before entering and closing the door behind her.

As soon as it shut, Deidara pushed her back against it, pinning one hand above her head while he plundered her mouth. Sakura gives back as good as she gets, licking into his mouth with equal fervor, but getting pressed against a door is rather uncomfortable and Deidara hadn’t yet earned the right to get all dominant with her, so she wedged her calf between his legs and twisted.

Deidara hit the ground rather hard, looking up at her with a disgruntled expression, but he was soon distracted by her following him to the floor, straddling him, and pinning both his arms to the ground with one hand.

She ground her hips down against his tentatively, doing it once more with confidence when she felt the distinct press of his hard cock through the fabric. Deidara moaned, body jerking from where she held him down.

Sakura leaned down, pressing her chest against his and capturing his lips in a rough, open-mouthed kiss. He made a keening noise from deep in his throat and thrust up against her, so she bit down on his bottom lip, hard enough to taste blood.

She licked over the wound that she had made and let go of his hands so that she could push herself up, smirking at how flushed he had gotten. She’d never really done something… like this. All of her past encounters which were just fumbling kisses (and more) with Tenten and Hana had been rather soft in comparison to the heat that was shivering its way down to her core. 

Deidara took the opportunity from her movement and subsequent distraction to reverse their positions once more, flipping her over so that she was the one with her back to the carpet. Sakura squealed and wrapped her legs around his waist on instinct, which made Deidara let out a low growl and grind down on her.

He slid his hands up her shirt, and she took the opportunity to pull it off herself, dragging it over her head to expose a swathe of pale skin and her bandage-wrapped breasts.

Deidara leaned back, smoothing his hands over her chest before he paused, asking tentatively, “You’re okay with this, yeah? I’m not just like pressuring you into this or anything?”

Sakura rolled her eyes, drily stating, “Yes, I want you to fuck me.” Luckily that was enough to jump-start Deidara, and he returned to sucking hard bruises down her neck. One hand drifted to her chest, fumbling for the clasp that held her bandages secure, but it quickly became obvious that Deidara couldn’t get it open on his own.

Sakura laughed at him, leaving back to undo them with the ease of years of practice. Considering that Deidara had looked suspiciously like he might take a kunai to them if he had to spend any more time fumbling with them, getting them off quickly was a good idea.

It was also a good idea because he immediately slid his hands back over her breasts and- were those mouths on his hands? Sakura was sure that had she been any less horny she would have been freaking out. The mouths on his hands attached to her nipples, sucking hard at the soft skin, a bit harder than she would have normally agreed to, but it felt…  _ really good. _

Sakura moaned loudly, before looking down and realizing that her partner was still fully dressed. “You gonna get out of those clothes anytime soon?” She drawled, more confident than she could normally pull off.

Trying to cover up his reddening face, both from embarrassment and lust, Deidara took the time to pull his own shirt off. To do this, he had to get up into a kneeling position, so when he raised his arms and tugged his shirt over his head, Sakura took his moment of blindness to push him to the foot of the bed. He squawked in objection, which turned into a moan when she dropped one hand to fondle the bulge in his pants.

Deidara managed to get his shirt off fully to watch as Sakura yanked down the front of his pants, taking his underwear with them, letting his cock bounce freely in the cool air of the hotel room.

“I’m clean,” He said quickly, flushing red again when she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Same. I wouldn’t be doing this if I wasn’t,” Sakura said, proceeding to dip her head down and show him what “this” was, taking his dick into her mouth. She’d never sucked a dick before, but it wasn’t exactly hard to figure it out. It was just instinct, for the most part, curling her tongue around the solid weight of his cock in her mouth.

Deidara’s hand came up, gently tangling in her hair before gripping tighter when she sucked hard around the head of his cock. The other hand, she saw when she pulled up once more, was knotted in the sheets behind him. He had been pulling the sheets right off the bed, but she didn’t think that he cared enough to notice with the way that he was gasping.

She did her best to take his entire length in her mouth at once, but Sakura had never even attempted to get rid of her gag reflex, which meant that she got about three-quarters of the way down before she gave up, pulling her lips off of his cock with a wet smack.

Sakura licked around the base of his cock where she couldn’t reach, slicking him up enough that she could wrap a hand around his dick without any uncomfortable friction. 

It was a strange feeling, having him in her mouth, but Sakura decided that she didn’t really mind it. She knew that her jaw would ache if she kept this up, but for the moment it felt rather reassuring having the thick girth of his cock to ground her in reality.

She bobbed her head as best as she could, but she eventually gave over and focused on just working his dick with her tongue, letting him thrust shallowly into her mouth.

The fairly steady rhythm that he had been moving at began to stutter, and she knew that he was getting close to orgasm. “I- I’m about to-” Deidara huffed, and Sakura pulled off a little bit, still leaving the head of his cock in her mouth.

He came with a muffled gasp, having shoved his arm over his mouth to try and stay quiet. His semen was bitter, and Sakura wrinkled her nose as it hit her tongue. She swallowed it anyway, as it wasn’t the most disgusting thing that she’d ever had in her mouth, but she made a mental note to just let the other person come on her face the next time she gave a blowjob. 

Deidara, having regained the ability to move, spoke up. “I wanted to be inside of you, but I think it’ll take me a little bit before I can get hard again.”

“You’ve got a condom, right? I trusted you when you said you’re clean, but that doesn’t mean that I’ll let you go bareback.” Sakura asked warily. Sexual education for shinobi had been… extremely comprehensive. She had been willing to pop out a couple of babies for Sasuke when she was older, but there was no way that Sakura was willing to risk getting pregnant from a missing-nin that she hardly knew at age 15.

“Yeah, just let me-” He turned to rifle through his pants pockets, and Sakura shimmied her shorts down and off her body, doing the same with her underwear. Deidara found one, but he put it on the bedside table for later, given that he wasn’t yet capable of getting it up again.

He swung his legs over onto the bed, inviting her to join him up there so that they didn’t end up just having sex on the floor. Sakura climbed on, rustling the sheets even more.

“Well, if you want to fuck me,” Sakura said, pushing his shoulders down until he was parallel with the floor and shifting he hips until her cunt was level with his face, “You should probably warm me up first.”

She was already soaked, she could feel her juices almost dripping down her legs as he slid his fingers between her pussy lips, but it wouldn’t hurt to make him work for it.

He pushed one of his long, dextrous fingers (artist’s hands, she thought vaguely in the back of her mind) inside of her, as the mouth on his hand laved at her clit. His fingers and tongue worked in tandem, drawing soft moans out of her. Deidara withdrew his finger, tasting it and sending a sultry smirk towards her.

Deidara went and sucked some bruises onto her thighs instead of continuing, the tease, but Sakura yanked him off by his hair. Her normal shorts only covered so much, and she’d prefer if she didn’t have to find a pair of pants in her closet just to hide the hickeys.

With that, he started to lick into her, starting gentle but working up to broad, rough strokes that had her gasping out stuttered moans.

Sakura clenched her thighs around his head when she came, and she let out a high, breathy little giggle both at the sensation and the possibility of breaking open his head like a watermelon.

She clambered off of his face, dropping to the side of the bed. Sakura leaned over and kissed her own juices off of his face, before drawing back and suggesting, “You oughta go and get that condom now.”

He picked it off the bedside table, tearing it open and rolling the condom down the length of his shaft.

Sakura’s face heated; there was no going back from this. While virginity was a social construct, and even if she had ascribed to that concept, she would have lost that to Tenten earlier, this would be her first time having penetrative sex.

She pushed him down, pushing her fears down in the process, and squatted over him, positioning herself over his cock before lowering herself down slowly. 

He gripped her hips tightly, in a way that she knew would leave bruises the next day. She moaned as she sank down onto his cock, feeling her walls stretch around him. It was a rather novel experience, like she was opening up from the inside.

She paused for a second, letting the feeling of him fully seated inside of her sink in, before she breathed in and raised up. Sakura started off slowly, working herself up and down his shaft until she felt comfortable enough to start moving faster.

Eventually she settled into a steady rhythm as she rode him up and down, thighs burning with the exertion. “Can we switch positions?” She asked, slowing her pace to a stop.

Deidara rolled them over, shifting the angle and pulling her hips flush with his so that he could thrust deeper into her, and Sakura dragged her nails down his back in response.

From the angle that they were at, he was able to suck more bruises onto her collarbones, nipping at the soft, unmarred skin of her throat. He placed the mouth on his hand between the two of them, and it licked over the junction where they met, lapping at his own cock as much as her cunt.

His hips rolled, hitting the sweet spot behind her pubic bone, and Sakura tensed, fingernails cutting into Deidara’s shoulders where she was gripping them. She almost pulled away to check the damage out of concern, but his expression of pleasure stopped her. 

Experimentally, she dug her fingers in harder, and his hips shook, slamming harder into her. “Do it- harder, ah!” He groaned, and she obliged, sinking her teeth into the meaty part of his shoulder and dragging her nails down his sides.

One of his hands bit down on her thigh, and Sakura came with a grunt, deepening the bite on his shoulder until she tasted iron.

He pulled out, discarding the condom in order to finish himself off on her stomach. It wasn’t the most hygienic, but Sakura allowed it. Deidara collapsed forward onto her, and she let out a grunt at the weight. She pushed him off and rolled over so that she could be the one sleeping on top. She could have gotten up and taken a shower, but she was far too tired for that at the moment.

~:~

Sakura woke up slowly, warm and relaxed but somewhat uncomfortably sweaty. Her bed felt oddly lumpy, which wasn’t so uncommon given that she often slept on the ground or in trees on missions, but what was unusual was the fact that it let out a groan when she shifted around.

She froze, opening her eyes to find that she was curled up on a stranger’s chest. Thinking back to the previous day, she ran through the events of the day, from the mission she and her team had taken to going out to a bar, and finally… well. That certainly explained who it was underneath her.

Sakura rose up from Deidara cautiously, taking her time to extract herself from his grasp without waking him. The skin on her stomach stuck to his uncomfortably where his come had dried between them as she pulled away, and he blinked awake. Sakura flushed with embarrassment and slid off of him, running one hand through her hair.

“Hey,” Deidara started, looking about as nervous as she did, “Uh, we might not see each other again ever, but if we do… I’d be happy to do you another favor if it means a repeat.” 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Sakura said as she slipped off the bed and grabbed her clothes from the floor, redressing quickly. “I have to get back to my teammates now, but I _would_ like to see you again sometime.”

Before she could overthink it and chicken out, Sakura leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Deidara’s mouth before hurrying out.

Unbeknownst to her, as she left so quickly, Deidara spent a solid minute sitting in bed, gaping at the door that she exited with a dumbfounded expression.

In a different hotel, Sakura opened the door slowly, hoping with all her might that the door wouldn’t squeak and she could sneak in without her teammates ever realizing that she was gone. The door opened soundlessly, and Sakura raised her arm in a silent cheer, before the noise of someone clearing their throat caused her to freeze.

She looked up to find Makaro sprawled out on a chair, smirking at her. “Nice night?” He asked her, looking her up and down. Sakura flushed red, feeling all too aware of what she looked like, with bruises up her neck, messy hair, kiss-bitten lips, and the same clothes from the night before. She was only glad that he couldn’t see the dried semen on her stomach as well.

“I’m going to go take a shower,” Sakura huffed, sticking her nose in the air as Makaro started to needle her for details.

The warm water in the shower helped calm her down immensely, especially because it also made her presentable enough to not look suspicious for when Dango woke up. Not that it mattered, because the first thing that Makaro did when Dango woke up, rubbing the lump on the back of his head, was loudly crow “Sakura just got laid” at the top of his lungs. He pressed a hand to his forehead in pain due to his hangover immediately afterward, to which Sakura called out “Karma!”, making sure to be loud enough to aggravate his headache more.

Dango just groaned and picked up his stuff so that they could head back, but he joined in on the ribbing as soon as he was awake enough to do so, to Sakura’s dismay. As the one who was suffering the least from a hangover, she took it upon herself to make theirs worse.

~:~

Team 10 was sat at their normal table at one of the Akimichi family restaurants when Sakura walked in with two guys that Ino couldn’t identify off the top of her head. One was obviously an Akimichi, but the other was just a random chunin.

Ino frowned. Sure, she hadn’t talked to Sakura in a while, but Sakura usually kept to herself for the most part. 

“Maa, Sakura got herself a new team,” Shikamaru stated, eyes flashing over the group before turning back to his meal, “Good for her.”

Chouji looked up as well. “Oh, I didn’t know that she was on Makaro’s team. I heard that he was getting a new team, but not who was on it.” 

“It’s not my fault that you have the alcohol tolerance of a child,” Sakura sniped at the Akimichi, slapping him on the head.

“Yeah, well at least I’m not the one who stumbled in at 8 o’clock covered in hickeys,” He replied, and the other man pulled at her collar playfully, exposing Sakura’s neck. It really was covered in hickeys, with some spots darkening into bruises and others still red and bite-marked. She slapped at his hands, poking at the barely visible lump on his head in retaliation.

“Damn, did she sleep with a vampire or something?” Shikamaru raised his eyebrows, “Glad I never got involved with that. I always knew that she’d be troublesome.”

“What is she doing? The Sakura that I know would never-”

“Shouldn’t you be happy? Seems like she’s over _Sasuke-kun_ now,” Shikamaru smirked at her, and Ino couldn’t really respond. It was weird, because it had always seemed like Sasuke was the reason that they split apart, but now Sasuke was gone and Sakura was even further away from her.

And she looked happy. When was the last time that Ino had seen her happy, really happy? Not just infatuated with Sasuke, or triumphant over something, but genuinely happy. “That’s- good. For her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 11/28: I forgot the fucking mouth hands. How do you FORGET THE MOUTH HANDS??? I’m stupid, bye. They're there now, thanks @thebookworm90!


End file.
